This invention relates to printing apparatus and, more particularly, to an electromagnetic control system for the print head in a printing system.
Automatic typewriters and other printing systems are in wide use today. Of particular interest is the form of printer which receives its instructions from a memory or other storage system. Such a memory is found, for example, in word processors wherein an entire text is stored for printout at a later time. Electronic signals from the memory are applied to the print mechanism for the selection of characters to be printed and for the designations of margins, indentations and other characteristics of a document which is to be printed.
One desirable characteristic which is found in such printers is the capability to print properly and accurately, such printers printing more rapidly and more accurately than a human typist.
However, a problem arises in that, for many types of printers currently on the market, attempts to increase the speed of printing results in excess complexity and attempts at reduced complexity may result in errors.